


First Day On The Job

by goodgirlfaith (boomersoonerash)



Series: Fic Promptly [3]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - No Zombies, Community: fic_promptly, Drabble, F/M, First Meetings, Prompt Fill, Starbucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 03:19:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6687046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/goodgirlfaith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Carol's first day on the job and she meets a man with really nice eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Day On The Job

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Juliet316](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juliet316/gifts).



> This is a prompt fill for a prompt at fic_promptly: The Walking Dead, Carol/Darryl, Even though the zombie apocalypse never happened, they still managed to meet each other.

Carol sighed softly to herself as she stood behind the counter of the Starbucks where she worked. It was her first day on the job and she was kind of nervous because it had been years since she had worked.

But she knew getting this job was best for her and Sophia. She had left Ed just seven months ago and like she suspected he wasn't paying his child support for their daughter who was now in her first year of high school and with Sophia being into sports they needed the money.

Though even with needing money that still didn't stop her nerves from being present because she was a bit afraid of messing up somehow.

Coming out of her thoughts when she heard someone clearing their throat, Carol looked up to see a man staring at her expectantly and she half wondered how long she had been standing there lost in her thoughts.

"Sorry," she quickly apologized as she blushed. "What would you like today?"

"Just a plain black coffee," the man spoke his voice coming out gruff.

Taking his order Carol did her best not to make a face because a plain black coffee was just terrible.

"And what's your name?" Carol asked knowing they'd need that to put on his cup.

The man semi rolled his eyes but complied with her question. "Daryl," he answered as they locked eyes and Carol had to swallow hard because his eyes were a really nice shade of blue.


End file.
